Dance
by NarcissaVenus
Summary: Nick Greg slash, Greg goes to a club as a girl and seduces Nick, rated for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Dance29/03/2006 13:50:00

OK, so this is a one shot! Unless you guys want a sequel in which case maybe, but this is just a one shot. And I don't care if Greg wouldn't listen to 867-5309/Jenny, it's my story and he is! The usual disclaimer.

Dance

Greg woke up, rolled out of bed, and got into the shower. After a long hot shower, he got out, dried off, blow dried his hair, and went back into his bedroom. He walked over to his boom box and went through his CD case, finally picking one out, he put it in the player and pressed play. Then he turned the volume up all the way.

Jenny, Jenny, who can I turn to?

You give me something I can hold on to.

I know you think I'm like the others before

Who saw your name and number on the wall

8-6-7-5-3-0-9, 8-6-7-5-3-0-9

Greg sang along as the music blasted through his stereo. He danced over to his closet and pulled out a large metal box. He brought it over and put it on his bed. He opened it up and extended all the compartments. He grabbed tinted moisturizer out of one compartment and put a gob in his hand then rubbed it on his face.

Jenny, Jenny, you're the girl for me.

You don't know me but you make me so happy.

I tried to call you before but I lost my nerve.

I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed.

Greg put the moisturizer back and grabbed foundation and a brush. He carefully brushed the foundation on, and then dusted powder on over it. He grabbed Chap Stick and smeared it on his lips, throwing that back into the metal box, he grabbed a bronzer and brushed it on all over. He brushed on lip venom and put on eye shadow. He drew on black eyeliner winging out at then ends. Then he put on several coats of mascara. He put on another coat of lip venom, then coated that with a hot pink-y sparkly cherry flavored lip gloss which oddly matched his painted nails.

Jenny, I got your number,

I need to make you mine.

Jenny, don't change your number,

8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

He grabbed golden glowing body lotion and smoothed it on all over. He danced back over to his closet and took out a black mini skirt with lime green stitching and two metal chains hanging off it. He slipped on the skirt, and took out a matching black bustier and slid that on, zipping it up in the back.

I got it, I got it!

I got your number on the wall!

I got it, I got it!

For a good time, for a good time call...

He grabbed some falsies out of a box in his closet and slipped them into his bra, making sure they were in the proper positions and wouldn't fall out. He changed his navel ring into a spiked banana barbell. He reached further into his closet and brought out a long blonde wig. He styled the wig into long wavy locks and put it on, fixing it on so it wouldn't come off, no matter how crazy he danced. He quickly went into his bathroom, popped in a pair of blue contact lenses and went back into his bedroom.

Jenny, don't change your number.

I need to make you mine.

Jenny. I'll call your number,

8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

He took a pair of black platform stilettos out of his closet, and put them on. With the shoes on, he was a giant. Normally 6ft, he was now 6'6" tall. His slim figure looked excellent in the outfit with the heels and he could have fooled anyone into believing that he was a girl. He looked about 21.

Jenny, Jenny who can I turn to? (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

For the price of a dime I can always turn to you.

(8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

8-6-7-5-3-0-9 (8-6-7-5-3-0-9)

5-3-0-9

5-3-0-9

5-3-0-9

5-3-0-9

He put some stuff in his purse and walked out the door and to his car. He drove to one of the hottest gay clubs in the city, Xenon. He knew the bouncer so he got in right away. Everyone in the line was wondering who the drop dead gorgeous tall chick was. He went in, and immediately started to dance. Everyone wanted to dance with him, so people surrounded him, but he wasn't dancing with any of them in particular. He was waiting for someone. And that someone had just arrived. He could see the man walk in as he towered about 4 inches over the tallest people on the dance floor.

Nick's POV

He walked into the club and scanned the spacious area. Greg was always raving about this place, so he thought he would check it out. He half expected Greg to be there but he couldn't see him. Nick wasn't entirely sure if Greg was gay or just loved to dance. Nick wasn't gay and he made sure Greg knew that, but what he didn't tell Greg was that he was bi-sexual.

Scanning the crowd, Nick's eyes found the dance floor and his eyes were immediately drawn to a gorgeous blonde dancing in a mass of people. She towered above everyone else so Nick could see her gorgeous face clearly. He walked onto the dance floor and got as close to the girl as he could.

He caught her eye, and she smiled at him, and then winked. His jaw dropped, just the slightest bit, but Greg noticed it and pulled off a girly smirk at Nick. The girl moved past some of the people dancing around her and towards Nick, then she started dancing with him.

The girl's blue eyes were mesmerizing. Nick couldn't help but stare into them, but she wasn't looking back into his eyes. She seemed mesmerized by his lips. He stepped closer to her so their bodies were brushing against each other. The girl looked up to Nick's eyes and found him staring right back at her. There was a breathless moment between them, and then Nick's mouth was on the girl's.

The first thing he tasted was her cherry lip-gloss, massaging her lips with his, nipping gently at her lower lip. He traced along her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth. Flicking his tongue against hers, the lightly biting it, she lightly sucked on his tongue. Her mouth tasted cool and fresh, like coffee and mints. It was delicious.

They finally broke the kiss to breath, and he opened his eyes. The gorgeous girl was looking right back at him. He took one of her hands in his, and nodded to the doors, she smiled coyly and nodded back. He led her off the dance floor and out the doors. They walked to his car in silence.

When they got to his car, Nick opened the door for her, and she got in. Nick got into the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition, started the car, and backed out of the parking place.

About a minute into their drive, the gorgeous girl was still silent. Nick glanced over to her and she met his eyes, but then looked away smiling. When they got to Nick's house he parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Well," He said. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

The girl just smiled shyly and shook her head.

"Ok," Nick said, then got out. He and the girl walked silently to his door, he unlocked it and they walked in. The second he closed the door and turned around to face the girl, his back was pressed up against the door and she was kissing him. With her shoes, she had to stoop to reach his mouth, so she paused a moment, hurriedly slipped off her shoes and kicked them across the floor.

They started kissing again and Nick pushed off the wall and pushed her up against the other wall. His hands found hers and they linked fingers. He deepened the kiss, but they had to breathe after a while so they stopped kissing and Nick led the girl over to the couch and sat down.

"My name is Nick," He said. "What is yours?"

"Bitch, you know me!" Greg said jokingly with a smile.

Nick's jaw hit the floor.

"G-Gr-Greg?" He stammered.

"It's me Nicky-boy. I must say you are a very good kisser."

"Holy shit Greg!"

"Surprised? Then again, you're not gay, so you're probably disgusted but that's – "

Greg was interrupted by Nick kissing him again. His eyes widened in surprise, but he closed them and deepened the kiss. They drew apart, panting.

"I'm not gay, but I'm bi." Nick said, between gasping breaths.

"Yeah, I figured."

"What about you?"

"Same for me. Actually no, I'm just plain queer."

"Yeah, so you make a really hot girl G."

"Oh yeah? Well you are a very hot guy Nicky."

"Thanks, so are you Greg. In fact, I actually have this huge crush on you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You do? Does anyone else know?"

"Yes I know, and of course everyone else knows. God Nicky, you're so obvious! It's really quite adorable though, so don't worry about it."

"Oh."

"Um… hey Nicky? I do enjoy being a girl and all I guess, but I sort of want to go to my place and change and all. Do you want to come with?"

"Absolutely. I like you better as a boy."

Greg smirked and they quickly went out to Nick's car, got in, and drove to his place. They went in and Greg told Nick to make himself at home while he got undressed and took a quick shower. When Greg got out of the shower and dressed, he found Nick sitting on his couch waiting for him.

"Hey there," Greg said. Nick looked at him; he was wearing tight jeans and had wet hair, no shirt. Nick smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"So are you just going to sit and stare, or what?"

"I don't know it's an awful nice view."

"Well do you want to see it up close?"

Nick didn't answer; he slowly stood up and walked over to Greg. He stripped off his shirt as he prowled over to where Greg was standing. He walked right up to him so they were touching and slowly bent to kiss a spot on Greg's neck just below his right ear, leaving a mark that no turtleneck could hide. He trailed light kisses across Greg's jaw and to his lips.

Greg deepened their kiss, and wrapped his arms around Nick, running his hands over his back causing the other man to shudder involuntarily. He grabbed Nick by the hands and slowly pulled him backwards towards his bedroom.

Nick put his hand lightly over Greg's mouth.

"Before this goes any further, I just want you to know one thing, ok?" Nick asked.

"What is it?" Greg asked sounding slightly alarmed.

"I – I think I'm – I mean think I l – I l – like you, I like you. A lot." Nick stammered, failing miserably at what he really wanted to say.

"You l-l-like me?" Greg joked, stammering back. Nick looked hurt, Greg saw this and realized it. "I'm sorry. I like you too."

"That's – That's not what I meant to say. What I meant was, I – I think I'm falling for you."

Greg's eyes slightly widened.

"Oh."

"Shit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Just, forget it. Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No, no of course not. I was just surprised… because, I feel the same way about you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So… um where were we?" Nick asked. Greg took the hint, and started kissing him again, leading him back towards his bedroom.

The back of Greg's knees hit his bed, and he fell back onto it, pulling Nick on top of him. Nick supported himself on his hands, and Greg scooted back up towards the head of the bed, then Nick followed, crawling up towards him. Nick crawled up so he was directly over Greg and lowered himself onto the other man. Nick smiled and kissed Greg who wrapped his arms around him.

"Mmm. Greg, where's the lube and rubbers?" Nick asked, breaking their kiss.

"I'll get it. What flavors do you want?"

"What?"

"What flavors? What flavor condoms do you want, and what flavor lube do you want?"

"I have no idea. What flavors are there?"

"God, don't make me list them all Nicky. Just what flavor are you in the mood for?"

"Well… do you have caramel?" Nick asked, thinking there would be no way in hell that Greg would have caramel lube.

"Yup. And what flavor condom?"

"Vanilla?"

"Yeah, one sec." Greg got up and went over to his dresser; he pulled the bottom drawer out and got out two bottles of lube and three condoms.

"What flavors did you get?"

"Oh, I didn't get flavors." Nick's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought… never mind."

"Ok."

Greg crawled up on the bed and straddled Nick's thighs. He bent down and kissed him hard, then sat back up on his knees again. He reached down and started to undo Nick's belt. He undid his pants, and pulled them and his boxers off. He bent down and kissed Nick again, then moved down to his throat, tickling with his tongue. He moved down on Nick so his throbbing cock was in his face.

Nick watched with his mouth opened. When Greg had said he didn't get a flavor condom for himself, he had thought Greg wasn't going to give him a blowjob, but Greg had just wanted to make it better for him. He smiled at the thought.

Greg put his cold hand around Nick's cock. Nick sucked in air with a hiss at the sensation. Greg put his lips against the head of his cock, then opened them and took just the head in his mouth, massaging it with his lips, and swirling his tongue around it. Nick squirmed with pleasure and Greg grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, then grabbed his hips to hold him still. He moved his mouth up and down along Nick's cock bringing Nick closer and closer to his climax.

Nick groaned and squirmed harder.

"Ugh, Greg, I'm gonna cum," Nick said, breathlessly.

Greg swirled his tongue around on Nick's cock and flicked it against the head. Nick gasped, whispered Greg's name breathlessly and exploded deep into his mouth. Greg swallowed and kept swallowing as Nick's hot gooey cum shot out of his cock. When he had swallowed it all, he licked his lips and smiled. He kissed Nick hard and drew away, smiling.

"Mmm baby, you taste good," he purred. Going up to kiss Nick again. Nick smiled into the kiss, and started to undo Greg's tight jeans. He pulled them off with his boxers, and squeezed his ass. Greg's erection was throbbing against his stomach.

Nick flipped them over so he was on top of Greg. He kissed him hard and grabbed a bottle of lube. He put it on his hand, and started moving his hand up and down on Greg's cock. Greg started to shake as pleasure overtook him and he tried to hang on as Nick's hand moved faster and harder on him.

"Nicky, I'm going to cum in a minute."

Nick smiled, and shoved his mouth down on Greg's cock, forcing him to explode his seed deep into Nick's throat. Nick swallowed all of Greg's cum and came up to kiss him again.

"I bet you taste better G."

Nick's cock was erect again, up against his flat stomach. Greg smiled and grabbed the bottle of lube. He poured some in his hand, and lubed up Nick's cock. He kissed him gently, and then pulled Nick's pelvis to his own.

"Ride me baby," he whispered.

Nick nodded breathlessly and moved his hand towards Greg's ass, but Greg moved his hand away.

"I just want you to go straight in and ride me as hard as you can, really. Just go for it hard and fast. I'll be fine."

Nick nodded and moved up against Greg. He kissed him hard, then forced into him hard and fast, slamming into him as hard as he could. Greg grunted and forced back onto Nick, urging him to move again. Nick moved back out slowly and slammed back into Greg, hitting his prostate from the inside, causing Greg to groan with pleasure.

Nick moved in and out of Greg as hard and fast as he could, trying to control himself and not hurt Greg too much, but as his speed increased, he began to quickly lose control thrusting harder and faster into the younger man. As Greg continued to groan and arch in pleasure, Nick's control snapped and he forced himself into Greg as hard as he could causing the bed to slam hard into the wall. Greg tightened around him and he felt a warm burst on his stomach as Greg exploded between them, this brought him over the edge and he climaxed deep into Greg, crying out Greg's name.

Nick collapsed panting and swearing onto Greg. He kissed him gently and stroked his sweaty locks off his forehead.

"I love you G."

"I love you too Nicky."

Well guys? Please review and uh, tell me if you want a sequel. Thanks! And if anyone wants to beta it would be much appreciated.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

It has been requested that I continue this story. I regret to announce that this story is and will always be only one chapter long. But there is a sequel: "Dance Dance." For those who wish to read it, and it is posted on here.


End file.
